Truth or Dare, Cullen style
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: the Cullens and Bella not Carlisle and Esme play truth or dare. Please read.
1. Chap 1

**I don't know vary much about how to write a good fan fic so go easy on me.**

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Bella's POV_

It was a normal Tuesday, and school was almost out.

_Ten more minutes and schools out. _I thought to myself. then I zoned out.

Next thing I know the bell rang. I got up and headed to meet Edward at his Volvo. when I got out of the class room, I jumped when Edward said my name.

"Hi, Edward," I said while turning around. he had a smug grin on his face. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play truth or dare with me and my family while Carlisle and Esme are away?" He asked.

"Um....sure?" I said

"Great!" He said, "Lets go drop your stuff off and head over to my house."

"Okay" I said.

then we walked over to his Volvo, when we got there we met up with Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted, "You playing with us?"

"I'm not sure if I want to answer to that...." I said

"Oh, C'mon! it's not that bad.....It's not that bad, right, Eddie?" Emmett said

"Right, not that bad," Edward said not really meaning it.

We all got in his Volvo and we drove to my house.

When we got to my house, I went inside and put my stuff in my room and got a brush through my hair, then I ran down the stairs as fast as I would dare and flew through the door locking it after I was out.

I climbed into the Volvo and we drove away. when we pulled up to the Cullens housewe all got out and went inside.

When we got inside everyone was in a circle.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already sitting down when me and Edward got in the room.

We sat down on the love seat.

"How goes first?" I asked.

Emmett's hand was up at once.

"Okay, Emmett." Edward said, "You can go first."

"Yay!" Emmett boomed, "Truth or dare....Bella."

**End of chapter one! Chapter two will be up shortly. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chap 2

**I'm a fast write, huh? Well, heres chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Bella's POV_

Me?! Why me?! I don't know what to do now!

I looked up at Edward, "Witch one?" I asked so quietly that only he could here.

"I don't know" He whispered back.

"Come on already!" Emmett said.

"Okay! I pick Tru-" Edward shook his head, "Dare." I said.

"Okay, I dare you to call up Jacob Black and say 'I am deeply in love with you Jacob Black!' okay?" Emmett said

"No way! do you know what that'll do to him when he finds out it was just a dare?!" I said.

"Yeah! It'll be hilarius!" Emmett said, "Here you can use my phone!"

Emmett held out his phone. I hesitated, and took the phone.

I slowly dialed Jacob's number, and before I got three numbers punched in Emmett took it from me and dialed it quickly then held it to my ear.

"It's ringing!" He said in a musical voice.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"I am deeply in love with you Jacob Black!" I said.

"Umm...." said the voice on the other end, "this is Billy, let me go get Jacob for you, Bella."

My face turned red and I sunk in my seat.

"Hello?" someone said on the phone, "Bella? is it true? what you said? is it?"

Oh great! Billy told him. "No, Jacob. it's not. it was just a dare." I sighed

"Oh, okay then." Jacob said "Can I play?"

"Sure! C'mon over! And I promise we wont do anything without you." I said.

"Okay! See ya in a few!" Jacob said, then the phone went dead.

**End of chpter two! chapter three will probably be up right after this. **

**Please review? please? please? please? please? please? please? please? please? please? please? please?**

**PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!??!!?!!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?**


	3. Chap 3

**I told you! I really don't have anything better to do with my time. I need to get some more freinds.....**

_CHAPTER THREE_

_Bella's POV_

there was a knock, well it was more like a bang, on the door.

"Coming!" I shout.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Jake!" I said.

"Hey, Bella!" he said while hugging me.

I went and sat back on the love seat next to Edward, and Jacob sat next to me on the arm of the love seat.

"So, who's turn is it?" Jacob said after he sat down.

"It's my turn, right?" I said.

"Yes it is." Jasper said.

"Okay then. Jacob, Truth or Dare?" I said.

Jacob look at me with a confused, "Me? are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am." I said.

Jacob smiled, "I pick...."

**End of chapter three. Hope you liked it! Chapter fore will be up VARY soon.**

**Please reveiw? =)**


	4. Chap 4

**I am so tired right now and my brain is not working right right now. so don't hate me for it.**

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_Bella's POV_

Jacob smiled, "I pick....dare."

"okay. I dare you to go out to the highway and dance like a girl." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob said.

"No, I'm not. Lets go." I said.

I followed Jacob, on Edwards' back of coures, down to the highway. When we got there, Jacob went out to the middle of the rode and started to dance. before I knew it people started to line up and honk their horns.

About ten minutes later, Iwas about done laughing at that time, and I decided to let him quit.

"Hey, Jake! you can stop now!" I yelled.

Jacob ran out of the rode

"Finely!" Jacob said in relieve.

We all headed back to the house. and went inside and sat down again.

"Okay, Jacob. your turn." I said.

"Right. Hey, Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Jacob said.

**End of chapter four! you like it? then reveiw. you hate it? then reveiw.**


	5. Chap 5

**I'm bored. really vary bored. bored bored bored. BORED!**

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_Bella's POV_

"Dare! duh!" Emmett said.

"Okay. I dare you to.....eat a _full_ pizza." Jacob said.

"That'll be repulsive!" Emmett complained.

"Too bad!" Jacob said.

"Your mean!" Emmett said.

"I know." Jacob said with a smile.

"I'll go get the pizza!" Alice said.

"I'll go to." Edward said.

"Okay. we'll be back soon." Alice said standing up.

then her and Edward went out the door.

About fifteen minutes later Alice and Edward walk in the front door with the pizza.

"What kind od pizza did you get?" Jacob asked.

"Pepperoni with olives, anchovies and mushrooms." Alice replied.

"Gross! Awesome!" Jacob said.

Edward handed the pizza to Emmett.

"Eat up!" Jacob said.

Emmett opened the pizza box and took out a slice of pizza and glared at Jacob.

"I hate you." He mumbled and then took a big bite of the pizza slice making a disgusted face and taking another bite.

He did that about thirty more times, making a disgusted face between every bit and then he was done.

"That was disgusting!" Emmett said.

"But entertaining." Jasper said.

"Heck yeah!" Jacob agreed.

"Okay. It's Emmetts turn again." Alice said.

"Right. Alice, Truth or Dare?" Emmett said.

**End of chapter five. and sorry it took so long fo me to put it up. I've been really busy. Oh and I got the idea of the pizza eating thing from sakura1120. thanks for the reveiws!**


	6. Chap 6

**Okay here is another chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

_CHAPTER SIX_

_Bella's POV_

"Truth." Alice said.

"Have you ever found me....attractive?" Emmett said.

Alice looked uncomfortable while she looked around at every face in the room.

She looked down at her knees and mumbled "Maybe a little."

That's when everyones jaws hit the ground, and Emmett burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Alice shouted.

Jasper comforted Alice, "You are so mean, Emmett!" Jasper said, then kissed Alice on the cheek.

Emmett stoped laughing about five minutes later, and it looked like he should have had tears running down his face.

"You finished?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emmett giggled.

"Okay then. Alice, if you would." Edward said.

"Right. Lets see..." Alice said putting a finger on her chin in thought, "Edward?"

**End of chapter six. sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer.**

**Oh and thanks again for the reviews. =)**


	7. Chap 7

**Hey, sorry for taking so long on this chapter I was gone for a few days. anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Bella's POV_

"Umm..... Dare. I guess." Edward said.

"Why dare?" I asked.

"Just 'cause" Edward replied.

"Okay...... Whatever you say........" I said.

"Oh knock it off." Edward said.

"Okay, now that your done with your little conversation. Edward I dare you to go to Mike's house and ask to use his bathroom." Alice said.

"Your mean!" Edward said.

"I know. now get on with it!" Alice said back.

"Fine." Edward said.

"I'm coming with to make sure you do it." Alice said.

"I'm coming with." I said.

"Okay then. let's go." Edward said.

Then Edward Alice and I stood up and headed for the door. When we got outside, I climbed onto Edward's back and we took off running.

About five minutes later, we were standing outside Mike's house. I climbed off Edward's back and went and hid with Alice in the bushes.

Edward walked up to the door and knocked on it. Mike answered the door.

"Edward Cullen? what are you doing here?" Mike said in a surprised tone.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Edward asked.

"Umm...... Sure?" Mike replied.

Me and Alice was trying really, REALLY hard not to laugh, and it worked.

Edward walked into the house.

"This is sooo funny!" Alice whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

A few minutes later Edward walked out of the house.

"Thanks again for letting me use you bathroom, Mike." Edward said.

"Your welcome?" I heard Mike say.

The door closed behind Edward.

Edward walk over to me and Alice.

"There! I'm done! now let's go home." Edward said.

"Okay." I said.

I climbed onto Edward's back....again.... and we took off running.....again......

Another five minutes and we were in front of the big house........again......

I got off of Edward back and we all went inside.

We got inside and me and Edward sat back on the love seat while Alice sat back where she was.

"Okay. your turn, Eddie." Emmett said.

"Okay. Rose, Truth or Dare?" Edward said.

**Okay that's the end of chapter seven. I hope you liked it. Reveiw please? =)**


	8. Intermission

_**INTERMISSION!**_

_**This is an intermission! **_

_**I hope you all know what that is, 'cause I don't! LOL!!! JK!!**_

_**anyways! In this intermission I will ask everyone a few questionsl, okay? GREAT!**_

_**Q. 1. Do you like watching videos on youtube?**_

_**Q. 2. Do you want to watch my movies on youtube?**_

_**Q. 3. Please?**_

_**Okay! that's all folks!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**My youtube channel is Sk8rpunk2560.**_

_**Please watch and comment those.**_

_**Do with that what you will.**_

_**THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**=)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chap 9

**Hey, People! I'm bored. Oh and my brain is not working right, right now, just to let you know.**

_CHAPTER NINE (I guess)_

_Bella's POV_

"Truth." Rose said.

"You never like to have fun, do you?" Edward said.

"No, I don't." Rose said.

"Fine. Have you ever found me...well...attractive?" Edward said.

"NO!" Rose shoutd.

"Really, Rose? Really?" Edward said.

"Ye- Well no." Rose said.

"NO WAY!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I thught Edward was attractive at one point in life. So what?" Rose said.

Everyone started to laugh.

If Rose could, she would be blushing right now.

After awhile, everyone stopped laughing.

"Okay. It's your turn, Rose" I said.

"Okay. Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Rose said.

**Okay that's the end of chapter nine. sorry it was so short. I can't think of anything right now, and that is why.**


	10. Chap 10

**Hey, Sorry it's been taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy.**

_CHAPTER TEN_

_Bella's POV_

"I choose Dare." Jasper said after awhile of thinking.

"Okay." Rose said. "Let's see.... I Dare you to go up to the first girl off the street and kiss her."

"NO WAY! THAT'S GROSS!!!" Jasper said.

"But you have to!" Jacob said.

"Fine." Jasper said after awhile.

"I wanna go to!" I said.

"You can ride on my back, Bella." Emmett said.

"No! I think She would like it more riding on my back." Edward said.

"Witch ever works for you guys" I said.

"I'll take her." Jacob suggested.

"NO!" Edward said in the loudest voice he could without letting on the highway hear him.

"Okay! I get it! You can take her!" Jacob said.

"Are you two done?" Rose said.

"Sure are!" Edward said.

"So are we all going to see Jasper take on his Dare?" I asked.

"I don't know." Edward said.

"Well I'm going." Jacob said.

"Me too." Emmett said.

"And me." Edward also said.

"And I have to go." Rose said.

"And I already said I'm going." I said.

"And it's my Dare." Jasper said.

"Alice? Are you coming?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess I will." She agreed.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Emmett said.

We all stood up and went outside. I climbed onto Edward's back, and we were off.

A few minutes later, we where at the edge of town.

We all stopped, and I got off of Edward's back.

"We have to walk now." Edward announced.

"Okay." I said.

We all started to walk down the street. And you'll never guess who the first girl we saw was.

IT WAS JESSICA!!!!!! HOLEY CROW!!!!!!! JASPER HAS TO KISS JESSICA!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Go get her, Big boy." Rose teased.

Jasper started to walk closer to Jessica.

Jessica saw him coming, and look cunfused.

Jasper got to her.

"Jasper Cullen?" Jess said.

Jasper leaned foreword and kissed Jessica, And she fainted.

Jasper looked around, then took off running.

I jumped on Edward's back, and everyone else followed Jasper back to the house.

We all got inside and sat down.

Everyone was laughing REALLY hard!

"That was funny!" Emmett laughed.

"Got that right!" Rose agreed.

"Okay! I think that's enough!" Jasper said.

"Okay. We'll stop." Alice said.

"Your turn, Jasper." I said.

"Right. Jacob, Truth or dare?" Jasper said.

**End of Chapter ten. Did you like it?**


	11. Let me know

**Should I cuntinue writing? or should I quit writing?**

**It's up to you!**

**Please tell me, I don't want to write something nobody wants to read.**

**=)**


	12. Chap 11

**Sorry it took so long! Writng 2 fanfic right now!**

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_Bella's POV_

"Dare..." Jacob said, in a mischievous voice.

Jasper gave a half smile. "Hmmm.....Let me think....I dare you to....wear a pink tutu and do the nutcracker right in front of Charlie's house!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, then they burst out in laughter. Well, everyone but Jacob and me.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not doing _that_!" Jacob said, in a distressed tone.

"Too bad! You were the one who picked dare." Jazz replied.

"I hate you" Jake mumbled.

"I know!" Jasper said, in a cheerful way.

"I'll go get the tutu!" Alice said. And she ran up stairs, and in a blink of an eye, she was back with a tutu in her hands. She through it to Jacob.

"I'll go put it on...." Jacob groaned. and he went up stairs to change.

Everyone was still laughing while Jacob put on the tutu. when he was finished puting it on, he came down stairs. Everyone laughed even harder when they saw him. I even started to laugh!

"I'm gonna go get the CD with the nutcracker sweet on it and a CD player, so that he has something to dance to." Edward said.

"Good idea, Bro!" Emmett said.

Edward zoomed up sairs, and zoomed right back down again, with a CD and CD player in his hands.

"Got 'em!" he announced.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Jasper said.

I stood up, and climbed onto Edward's back. We all started to run, still chuckling. I thought it was amusing, seeing Jacob run in a tutu.

About two or three minutes later, we were in front of my house. I climbed of Edward's back. he put the CD in the CD player, and pushed play. He turned the volume up all the way and Jacob started to dance, and eveyone else started to laugh.

He was skipping, twirling, leaping, and prancing like he's in a field of flowers, all over Charlie's lawn. Charlie came running outside yelling, "You no good kid, get off my la-- JACOB BLACK?!?!" Jacob paused, "I'M CALLING YOUR FATHER!!!!" Charlie yelled, and he stomped inside. Jacob looked aruond with the Oops-I-made-a-doo-doo-in-my-pants look, then skipped back to me and everyone else, who were still laughing.

"There. I did it. Can we go back to your house so that I can change back into _my _clothes again?" Jacob said.

"Well, I'm satisfied. So, yup!" Jasper said.

I climbed back onto Edward's back, and we started to run, more then chuckling this time.

"That was a vary, Vary wonderful performence, Jacob." Edward teased.

"Vary funny, Edward." Jacob replied.

"Cut it out, you guys!" I said

We got to the house a few minutes later. I got off Edward's back and went in the house with everyone else.

We all sat down in the same spots we were in before, except for Jacob. He went up stairs to change.

"Hey, Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Bella, love?" Edward replied.

"Who is Jacob going to ask?" I asked.

"I don't know... he's thinking of five people." Edward said.

"Am I one of the five?" I said.

"Yes." he sighed. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob came down stairs, dressed in his clothes. Ha walked across the room, and sat next to me again.

"Kay, Jake. Your turn."I said.

"Kay. Edward, Truth oa Dare?" Jacob said.

**did you like it? its long. ;-) Review?**


	13. Chap 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. the computer was being stupid. dang computer.......**

_CHAPTER TWELVE_

_Edward's POV_

_OH CRAP!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!! OOooo I have an idea. I'll just listen to his thoughts and find out what is worse._ I thought to myself.

I concentrated really, REALLY hard to find out what he was thinking.

_Let's see, if he picks truth I could ask him something really evil, then he would have to tell the truth... _"MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" Jacob said out loud, on accident, I'm guessing. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy, Witch he was. Hehe. Then he started to think again.

_But then again, what if he chooses dare, I could make him do something so embarrassing that will make Bella think he is gross... _"Then she will fall in love with me!" Why does he say the ending out loud? That is one of the question I don't want to know the answer to.

"Jacob? Did you forget to take your meds today?" Bella asked, with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Maybe...." Jacob replied, with a dorky smile on his face. "Anyways!" he turned serious. "What'll it be, Bloodsucker? Turth or Dare?"

"Um....Uh.....Um...." I hesitated, not sure what to say. "I pick....Uh....Tr-- Dare! And it better be a good one, Mutt."

Jacob smiled mischievously, and rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Oh, don't worry, it will. Now, let's see...I dare you go over to Charlie's house and tell him 'I killed bella by choping her fingers with a really dull butter knife, and let her sit there and bleed to death, while I ripped through her skin with a chain saw.'" He smiled big.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor, eyes wide.

Jasper was on the phone at once. I heard the whole conversation.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Billy Black? It's Jasper hale. Jacob forgot to take his meds today. I can feel his emotions, and he wants to kill." Jasper said into the phone.

"JACOB WHAT!? AND HE WANTS TO WHAT!? I'M GONNA AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Billy yelled on the phone. Then Jasper hung up.

Seconds later, someone was banging on the door. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The banging continued as Billy started to yell "JACOB BLACK!!!!! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, AND TAKE YOUR MEDS!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!!!! DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME!!!!!! I WILL KNOW WERE YOU GO!!!!!"

Does he have rockets on his wheel chair, or something? I chuckled at the thought.

_Jacob's POV_

AH!!!!! IT'S DADDY!!!!!! How could Jasper.... I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!

"JACOB BLACK!!!!!! YOU ARE SO GONNA BE GROUNDED, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!" Billy shouted.

I got up and walk to the door, shameful. When I got to the door, I opened it. My dad was sitting there in his wheel chair, with the most angriest look on his face.

He threw a little plastic bottle at me. "Take. your. meds. now." He said through his teeth, making every word its own sentence.

"Okay, Daddy." I said. I took a pill out of the little bottle, and swallowed it whole. I tossed the bottle back to dad. "There. Happy?" I said.

"Yes." He said, then turned his wheel chair around, and flew away with the rocket powered chair.

"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself. I shut the door, and went back to my seat by Bella. Everyone's jaws were still on the floor.

"Now, were was I? Wait a minute....Did I really say that? Forget I did.... Just say you killed her. and then say it was just a dare. Kay? Oh, and don't forget to have a crazy psycho killer look on your face." I said.

Everyone sighed, pulling there jaws up.

_Bella's POV again..._

"Well, we best get a move on." Jacob said.

"Let's get it over with.." Edward said.

We all got up, and, well, you get the point. We ran five minutes, we stopped, I got off Edward's back. You get it? Good.

Edward kissed my forehead -- don't ask me why -- turned around, and walked up to Charlie's door. He knocked on it, and Charlie answered.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I-I killed bella!" Edward shouted.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Charlie screamed. Then he leaned inside, when he straightened up he had his gun in his hands.

"It was just a dare!!!" Edward said.

"You killed my daughter on a dare?!" Charlie yelled.

"NO! It was a dare to tell you I killed her! She's fine! see?" Edward shot a hand in my direction, and I came out from behind the trees.

"Oh." Charlie said, while lowering the gun.

"Well, I gotta go." Edward said.

"Bye, dad." I said from across the yard. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye, bells..." he replied.

We went back into the trees, I got on Edward's back, again. Then we went back to the house, then back inside to our seats.

"Well, that was entertaining." Alice commented.

"Yeah. I guess it was....NOT! that was freakin' boring! He didn't even shoot the gun!" Emmett said.

"Oh, please. it wasn't that bad." Jacob said.

"Well, Emmett's got a point." Rosalie said.

"It's nice to have _someone_ on my side." Emmett said.

"Knock it off." Jasper said

"I agree with Jasper!" I said.

"And _I_ agree with Bella." Edward said.

"Cut it out with the lovey dovey crap, already." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't be talking, 'Love Doctor'" Edward said.

"Not once have I said I was the _Love Doctor_." Emmett said.

"Really, Emmett? Really?" Edward teased.

"Okay, maybe just once. or twice. But, no more then that!" Emmett confessed.

Everyone started to laugh. Even Emmett laughed. Maybe he was just laughing to hide the pain....

"Okay, Edward. It's your turn." I said after I was done laughing enough to talk.

"Okay. Bella, Truth or Dare?" Edward said.


	14. Chap 13

**I really have no clue (hehe clue) what I am doing right now........ =P**

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_

_Bella's POV_

"Are you seriuos?" I said in disbelief.

"Do I look seriuos?" Edward said.

"I guess so....." I mumbled.

I heard Jacob chuckle. Witch I don't get at all, 'Cause it's not really funny at all....Or is it? I don't know.....And I don't care.

"So, what'll it be?" Edward said.

"Hmm...... I pick.......Dare" I said

"Okay. I dare you to prank call Mike." Edward said

"Oh, come on! You can do better then that! I know you can!" Emmett said.

"I know I can, too! But I won't 'cause it's Bella." Edward replied.

"Nobody cares!" Jacob said.

"I do!" Edward said

"It's okay if you go....hard...in me, Edward" I said.

"No it isn't." Edward said seriously.

"If she said it's fine, then it's fine." Alice said.

"Fine then, do you have anything better?" Edward Challenged.

"I do." Emmett said.

"Oh, really?" Edward said.

"Yeah. You can dare Bella to kiss Jacob?" Emmett said.

"I like that idea!" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Well, I don't." Edward said.

"Well, it is a better dare then what you did." Alice said.

"Are you serious?" Edward said.

"Yeah. I think she is." Jasper said.

Edward glared at Emmett. "Fine." Edward said "But, I'm not happy about it."

"_You _don't have to be." Jacob said.

"Let's just get it over with." Edward said.

Jacob leaned over me, I hopped the tiniest bit to peck him on the lips. But Jacob had other plans. He held me there and wouldn't let me go. Edward stiffened.

"I think that's long enough." Edward said through his teeth.

Jacob let me go then. I fell into my seat.

"Well, that was nice." Jacob said.

"Not really." I said.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Emmett said.

"Well, maybe that's because you mean." I mumbled.

"Anyways. It's your turn, Bella." Edward said.

"'kay. Alice?" I said.

**Sorry the chapter is short..... I have nothing more to write.**

**Anyways! I need ideas for truths and dares. So tell me what you have in mind! Bye Bye!!!!!!!**


	15. Chap 14

**I DON'T WANNA, MOMMY!!!!!!!! WAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! I like sugar!!!!! and pie. LOL!!!!! HEHEHE!!!! :P ENJOY!!!!!**

_CHAPTER 66 *14*_

_Bella's POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"I pick dare!" Alice said.

"Alright then. I dare you to go up stairs, get Edward's favorite pair of Whitey Tightys, scribble a smiley face on them, put it on your head, and sing Poker Face!" I said.

Alice glared at me. "Fine." she murmured.

Alice ran up stairs, and was back in a flash with Edward's underwear. she ran in the kitchen and came back with a big smiley face on his underwear. She put them on her head, and started to sing.

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read m--_"

Carlisle and Esme walk in at that moment, eyes wide. "What is going on in here?!" Carlisle almost shouted.

"Game's over." Jacob mumbled.

"What are you doing home so early?" Emmett said.

"Charlie called to complain....What are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Playing Truth or Dare!" Rosalie said happily.

"Shhhh!" Edward hissed.

"Let me guess...Alice chose dare?" Esme said.

"Umm...I uh...gotta go..." Jacob said, then he was out the door.

"And I better take Bella home." Edward said.

"Right. Bye everyone!" Then we were out the door.

_TEH END!!!!_

**That's the end of the fan fiction! I hope you liked it! Check out my next fan fiction! **


End file.
